Unexpected Visitor
by Redhawk83
Summary: Rogue gets a visit during the Christmas party at the mansion
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: Nope. But we'll see after Christmas.

A/N: Just a little Christmas story for you all. After reading a couple of them, I just got into the spirit and thought I'd give it a try. Let me know what you think. Happy Holidays!

Unexpected Visitor

by

gambitgirl

Snow was falling softly as the setting sun cast its soft glow upon the mansion. Anybody passing by wouldn't think a group of mutants lived there, celebrating normal human holidays. But after recent events, the young mutants had faced hardships that hadn't been enforced since the 1600s. 

They had earned this time for peace and happiness.

The cold wind was blowing harshly as a cloaked figure watched from across the street. Smiling, he walked along the edge of the institute grounds, looking around cautiously. He leapt over the fence and crouched down in the darkness. The figure stood and walked to the back of the building, peering inside from a distance. His red eyes glowed with mischief as he saw the mutants having fun. 

***

Scott and Jean were sitting by the fire, talking softly and laughing together as Bobby, Kurt, and Ray were caught-up in singing off-key Christmas songs. Kitty and Amara were laughing as they watched Jamie, Sam, and Roberto trying to look innocent by the tree as they tried desperately to find out what gifts they got. The Professor and Hank were playing chess, content to watch the others having fun. Ororo was sitting next to Logan, watching in amusement as he would turn his attention to the impatient boys by the tree and raise his eyebrow at them whenever they neared the gifts underneath.

Sitting in a chair by the door, Rogue watched everybody and sighed. If this was what she had to look forward to every year, she thought she could live without it. Sure, Kurt and Bobby had tried to get her to sing with them, but she said she would rather flirt with Pietro. Kitty and Amara had even tried to gossip with her, but she could care less about other people's misfortunes. In her heart, Rogue knew she would always have it worse than them. _Who could ever love somebody who couldn't touch them in return?_

The light from the candles flickered as a breeze moved past the Menorah Kitty had set-up. Logan turned his attention to the door just as Rogue slipped out. Frowning, he tried to stand up as a hand stopped him. Confused, he meet Ororo with a gaze. "What?"

Ororo tried not to laugh as she smiled at him. "Have you not looked up?" Raising his eyes to the ceiling, Logan just about blanched. 

Swinging from the chandelier by his tail, Kurt held a bundle of mistletoe over the unsuspecting adults. Noticing how quiet the room had gotten, Logan looked around and noticed everybody either smiling or giggling. When he glanced back at the door, Xavier spoke.

"Come now, Logan." He smiled at the glare he received. "It's tradition, and we need to teach the children the importance of it."

Sighing, Logan turned back to Ororo and saw her smiling. "It _is _for the children." 

Growling, Logan looked at Kurt. "Danger Room session in the morning, Elf."

Kurt grinned, revealing his canines. "All for a good cause, _nien_?"

Ororo leaned in as Logan met her eyes again. He could hear her heartbeat increase as they moved closer together. He even felt his own heart racing. 

Their lips were barely touching when Logan growled, unsheathing his adamantium claws. 

"I knew you should have given her a breath mint," Bobby muttered to Kurt as he teleported away from Logan, more in fear for his own life then anything else.

"Logan, what's wrong," Xavier asked calmly.

"We've got a visitor outside. With Rogue."

***

Rogue hugged herself in the cold night air as she sat on the edge of the bench. The music that could be heard from inside depressed her even more. Letting one tear slide slowly down her cheek, she rested her head on her hands. 

"_Cherie_?" A shadow emerged from in front of her.

Jumping out of surprise more than fright, she stood up and positioned herself for a fight. "What are _you _doing here? Magneto send ya'll to attack us or something," Rogue sneered.

Gambit shook his head. "_Non, chere._ Remy was bored. Came ta see if da Badger wan' ta play." He grinned as he saw her relax. He motioned to the mansion. "Why a _belle femme_ like you out in da snow 'lone?" Remy gave her a wide grin. "Does _chere _wan' make snow angels wit' Remy?"

Rogue gave him a small smile. "No. Ah jus' wanna be alone."

Gambit gave her a skeptical look and moved closer. Lifting a gloved hand to her face, he traced his finger along the same path as her tear. "Remy don' tink so, _chere._"

Pushing him away, she put her hands on her hips. "What's it to you, Swamp Rat?"

"Remy smirked. "Now dat's somethin' funny comin' from a River Rat."

Rogue rose an eyebrow at him. "Looks like someone did his homework."

Remy shrugged. "Magneto, he like ta be t'orough."

She felt anger flash through her suddenly. "Why are you really here?"

Gambit looked Rogue in the eye as he responded. "Ta see you, _chere_."

Rogue dropped her hands to her side. "Meh?"

He gave her a small smile. "_Oui, chere_. You."

Walking up to her, she didn't push him away as he put one arm around her waist, his other hand holding hers. Their eyes never broke contact as she cautiously lifted her other hand to rest on his shoulder. Remy smirked as they moved slowly, dancing to the song _Somewhere In My Memory. _Recognizing the music, Rogue chuckled softly.

"What's wrong, _chere_?"

"Nothing...Remy." She rested her head on his chest. "This just feels right to meh."

Gambit felt his breath catch when she spoke his name. "_Oui, chere._" Reluctantly pulling away from her he smiled. "As much as Remy wan' da night ta last, he don' tink your frien's would like it." Glancing behind her shoulder, she saw the assembled X-men starring at them in surprise, but was a little alarmed to note that Logan's extended claws seemed to ache for blood. 

And she had a feeling it was Cajun blood.

Turning Rogue toward him again, Remy bent down and softly kissed her on the top of her head. In surprise, she lifted her eyes to meet his, only to be faced with the demon red eyes twinkling in merriment. He winked at her as he bent down to kiss her hand. 

"Until next time, _cherie_, " With that he walked into the woods behind the mansion, his glowing red eyes keeping her in his line of sight, as well as Wolverine, the entire time.

Regaining their composure, the students watched in anticipation as Logan stepped forward. "Stripes," he growled. 

Rogue turned away from the woods and looked at everybody. "What?"

"Well, who's up for presents?" Hank spoke up before he could say anything else.

Sensing Logan's anger, the Professor spoke up quickly. "Yes, I believe that would be a good idea." Looking at the assembled students, he continued. "You all have to get up early tomorrow so you can make it home for the holiday week." Turning in Logan's direction, Xavier spoke with his telepathy. _She seems happier so let's try not to ruin it. He didn't come here for any other reason then to see her. We can talk about_ _this in the morning. _

The last part was directed at Rogue, who turned to look back at the woods before going in. _Ah guess some wishes can come true._

***

Later that night, when everybody had gone to bed, Logan walked into the kitchen and saw Ororo drinking some hot chocolate by herself. He smiled to himself as he got an idea. Without saying a word, he walked up to her and kissed her on the lips. Pulling back after a few seconds, he waited for her to respond.

Ororo was surprised "What was that for?"

Logan shrugged. "We got interrupted earlier. I owed you that."

Ororo blushed. "Logan, you _are_ a man of honor." 

Grinning, Logan spoke again. "Only when it's for a good cause." Watching her blush again, he chuckled. "Come on. I'll walk ya upstairs."

Pushing her chair in, Ororo placed her hand in his waiting one as they left the kitchen together.

In the corner, a shadow chuckled. "Man, I'm glad Evan left his camcorder!"

"Yes, but I feel bad for him, Bobby. Can you imagine Logan as your uncle?"

A faint _bamph _noise could be heard as the two boys teleported away, laughing into the night.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Sadly, I own little and Marvel is not part of it.

A/N: Ok, you people asked for it, so here is the sequel. Technically this _was _going to be a one-shot story, but your reviews got me thinking, so, let me know what you think. See? Reviews are a _good _thing! ^ ^

Unexpected Visitor

by

gambitgirl

It was Christmas Eve and although most of the X-men were off visiting there families, Kurt had opted to stay at the mansion with Rogue. When he had called his parents in Germany to inform them of the change, they were sad but encouraged him to get to know his sister, making it clear that both of them were to visit next year.

__

Bamphing into the kitchen, he had to control himself as he almost ran for the cookie container Ororo had left them. Smiling in anticipation, he opened the lid and reached in, pulling out a handful of the delicious treats. Grabbing a quick glass of milk, he teleported into the living room to watch reruns of the Christmas specials. 

Plopping into an empty seat on the couch, the Professor and Hank smiled at him in greeting before turning their attention back to the original animated version of _How the Grinch Stole Christmas._

Noticing that Logan was nowhere in sight, Kurt smiled to himself. _Either he's vatching for mein swchester's boyfriend, or he vent to the bar._

As if she could feel him thinking about her, Rogue glanced in his direction and gave him a small smile. It was really nice of him to want to stay with her, considering he hadn't seen his parents since last Christmas, but she wasn't in the mood to bond with him right now. Whenever she had some free time, her mind was filled with _his _face. Whenever she would think of Gambit, _Remy, _she corrected herself, she could feel herself getting lost in his eyes. 

Sighing, Rogue turned her attention away from the window. Ever since that night, she had secretly wished he would come back to see her, and had a feeling that the others in the mansion knew it too, but she didn't care. After he came to see her at the mansion, the Professor spoke with her about it. He was concerned that the enemy might be trying to get close to the X-men, but in her heart she knew differently. Knowing how stubborn Rogue could be, he just told her to be careful. 

***

If she had kept looking through the window, Rogue would have noticed a flash of red, piercing the night as two shadows moved silently in the darkness. 

"Alright, Gumbo." Logan stood behind him. "Just remember what we talked about. You hurt her, and you'll get three new holes in yer chest."

Gambit turned to face Logan, giving a mock salute in the process. "Remy would neve' hurt de _belle femme, monsieur_." Seeing the look on his face, Remy turned serious. 

Logan growled. "You better not, or I'll hunt you down personally." Standing up straighter, he spoke again. "Look, I still don't trust ya too much, but you've made Rogue happier, and the Professor doesn't seem to have a problem with you," Remy relaxed a bit, "yet."

He narrowed his red eyes at Logan. "You don' trust Remy jus' 'cause he work fer Magneto. Dat don' make him a bad _homme, oui_?"

Logan turned and started to walk away. "Just don't hurt her or I'll hurt you."

Gambit chuckled at the retreating form, thinking of the past few hours. 

***

He had been depressed so he thought a drink would make him feel better, but unluckily enough for him, the same bar was being occupied by Wolverine. Turning, he sighed in relief as he saw a clear path to the front door opening up. But before he could duck out, he was slammed through the back door and in an alley by a small man. Before he could say anything, a gruff voice spoke up.

"I could smell ya a mile away, Cajun."

Facing the smaller man, he prepared to defend himself. "You quick fer a littl' man."

Logan smiled grimily. "There's a lot ya don't know about me."

Remy put his hands up in defense. "Look, _homme,_ Remy not come ta fight. He jus' wanna drink."

"Aren't you a little young to be drinking?" Logan inquired, lifting an eyebrow at him.

Gambit flashed an award-winning smile in his direction. "All in da charm."

Wolverine growled. "Is that what you did to Rogue? You just _charming _your way into her life?" He was unconsciously moving forward, claws itching to be released. 

Remy backed into a wall and looked him in the eye. "Remy not like dat" Logan stopped, clearly waiting for him to continue. "He know dat she got a problem, but he don' wan' her to be 'lone in facin' it." Pausing, he continued. "Remy jus' wan' be der fer _chere_."

Logan stood there and watched the Cajun carefully. He didn't seem to be lying and sounded genuine in his feelings for her, but he was still the enemy. "You serious about this? It's not some sort of trick?"

Remy shook his head. "_Non_."

Wolverine sighed. _I'm probably gonna hate myself fer this later, but at least she'll be happy._ "Why don't you come by the institute tonight and give her a visit."

Remy blinked. "You serious?" He narrowed his eyes as he thought of something. "Dis ain't no trick ta try and capture Remy?"

Logan chuckled. "I wouldn't have the patience ta take this long ta trick somebody."

Remy grinned. "Den what are we waitin' fer, _monsieur_?"

***

The front door opened, but a quick scan from the Professor revealed it was only Logan. He walked into the living room and was greeted by Kurt with a yawn. 

"Isn't it a little late?" He inquired.

Kurt grinned. "_Nein, _it's never late for me."

Hank couldn't help but grin as he spoke. "We'll try to wait for you in the morning, but after breakfast, I can't promise we won't start anything while you're still sleeping."

Kurt rose his furrowed his eyebrows in thought. Shaking his head, he stood up. "You're right! I need _mein _energy in the morning. But vhat about Rogue?" He pointed in her direction.

"We'll just let her sleep there," Logan replied. _This will be a good opportunity fer 'em._

__

For who, Xavier inquired mentally. 

Logan just grinned at him. "I'll see ya in the mornin'." With that said, he made his way up the stairs.

"Vell, goodnight Professor. Mr. McCoy." Kurt _bamphed _to his room.

"I'll see you in the morning, Professor."

"Good night, Hank." Xavier glanced at Rogue. _Goodnight Rogue, _he sent telepathically. His only response was when she turned her head and mumbled something he couldn't hear. Smiling, he wheeled away.

***

"Hmm?" Rogue opened her eyes and noticed she was still downstairs. _Ah can't believe they just left meh here!_ Standing up, she stretched her back and was making her way to the stairs when she heard a light raping on the window. 

Curious, she walked back the way she had come and looked outside. Seeing nothing, she was about to turn around when two red eyes appeared out of nowhere. 

Stifling back a cry of surprise, she practically ran to the door to let him in. "What are ya doing here," she hissed at him.

Her only reply was a grin. "Merr' Christmas, _cherie_." He wiped the snow off his arms. "Can' Remy come in? It's a littl' cold out der."

Rogue smiled at him. "Come on in." Remy walked over to the fire and tried to warm up. "How long were ya out there?"

Pausing to blow into his hands before answering, he grinned at her. "Remy t'ought ya look cute sleepin' dere on th' chair. He didn' wan' ta disturb ya." He reached into his trench coat and pulled out a red rose. "Sides, it was a littl' hard ta fin' a rose fer ya in dis weather."

Reaching out, Rogue smiled at him as he handed it to her, blushing a little. This didn't escape Remy, and he smirked.

Regaining her composure, Rogue tried again. "What are ya doing here?"

Grinning, he stepped closer to her. "Remy wan' ta see ya 'gain." A thought crossed his mind quickly. "Ya don' wan' ta see Remy?"

Rogue quickly looked up at him and blushed. "Course ah do. It's just that if Logan comes down, he might not be too happy."

"Don' worry 'bout him, _chere_. It's jus' da two o' us." Reaching for the radio, he turned it on and pulled Rogue closer to him. They sat on the floor together, listening to the music. 

Rogue spoke quietly. "Ah'm glad ya came back ta see meh, Remy."

"Remy couldn' stop tinking o' ya ,_chere_," he admitted. 

Rogue yawned and moved closer into Remy. Smiling, he wrapped his arms around her waist and leaned back against the wall next to the fireplace that had a nice view of the tree. She rested her head on his chest, moving her hands on top of his, still holding the rose. Both were content to just be in each others arms.

The warmth from the fire accompanied by the soft playing music from the radio were enough to make the two teens tired. 

"Remy?"

"_Oui, chere_?"

"Are ya gonna be here in the morning?"

He smiled down at her. "If ya wan'."

Rogue smiled sleepily at him as she closed her eyes. "Ah do."

He ginned as he rested his head on top of hers, and fell asleep. 

***

"So _this_ is what Logan was up to," Xavier acknowledged.

"_Logan _planned this?" Hank was surprised. 

"Don't even think I'm gettin' soft." Logan stood behind the two as they watched Rogue and Remy sleeping by the fire.

Hank smiled. "Thought never crossed my mind. But now that you mention it..." Logan growled at him, "who's up for some breakfast?" Hank quickly moved into the kitchen.

"Where's the Elf?" Logan asked.

"I believe he's trying to capture the moment on film."

Logan rolled his eyes as he followed the Professor into the kitchen.

***

"Ah," Kurt exclaimed. "Now_ this _is a Kodak moment."

Snapping off a roll of film, he quickly _bamphed _away when he saw Remy opening his eyes. "Got ta get a copy o' dose from de _homme_ later." Closing his eyes again, he pulled Rogue closer to him and fell asleep one more.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Nope.

A/N: Just wanted to apologize for the lack of Rogue/Remy and others in the story. Good news is that I should be able to update soon on my other story, but we'll see what happens. Happy New Year to everybody, and for me, a Happy Birthday! Let's hope for more fics in the upcoming year! ^ ^ 

Unexpected Visitor

by

gambitgirl

Professor Charles Xavier looked out of the window of his study and smiled. Cars and taxis were pulling into the Institute grounds and letting out the eager children within. Watching as the students below him chatted with one other over their holiday vacation, he grinned as he thought of one student in particular.

The Rogue.

She had been given the power of absorption through skin-on-skin contact with others, thus making her the Untouchable One. Feeling alone, lost, and confused in the world, she had finally met with somebody who had the ability to make her smile, if not happy.

Turning away from the window, he proceeded to wheel in the direction of the door. After all, he wanted to see their expressions when they discovered Rogue had a boyfriend of sorts. 

***

Logan sighed at the chaos in front of him. The students had all decided to return to the mansion early so that they could celebrate the New Year together. _If she's this hyper now, _Logan thought to himself as he looked at Kitty, _then I'm afraid to stick around tonight. _"All right half-pint, settle down." 

Pouting, Kitty looked away from the other girls she was gossiping with and glared at the snickering Bobby. 

Holding his hands up in defense, he tried not to grin at her, but was failing miserably. "What? I didn't say anything."

Before she could reply, Xavier mentally contacted their minds. _Why don't you all put your bags away and come into the living room so that we can all catch up with each other. _Lifting up their luggage, the teenagers all made their way through the door. 

Jean looked over the crowd of students and smiled as she caught sight of the familiar red-tint of Scott's glasses. "Hey!" She waved him over.

Scott blushed slightly. "Hi Jean. So, um, how was your vacation?"

Using her powers to carry her bags, she lifted a free hand to push her hair back from her face. "It was ok." She paused. "How's Alex?"

Scott frowned slightly. "He's doing good, but he still isn't ready to join the X-men yet. He said there are still too many waves out there he hasn't surfed yet."

"Don't worry about it Scott." He smiled when she put her hand on his shoulder. "He's still trying to adjust to having his powers."

"Yeah. I guess you're right."

***

Kitty and Jean walked towards the living room together, with Bobby and Scott leading the rest of the recruits. 

They had just made it around the doorframe when Jean tried to cover a smile with her hand as Kitty squealed in surprise. "Like, oh my God!"

"What?" Scott had taken up his role of leader as everybody crowded around the door to see what was up.

Sitting on the loveseat together were Rogue and Remy. He had his arms around her as she was leaning against his chest.

"Velcome back, guys." Kurt waved happily from the couch. He gave Bobby a look that said he had some good information for later.

Nodding his head absently, Bobby glanced at Rogue. With confusion clouding his features, he pointed at Remy. "Isn't he the enemy?" 

Raising his eyebrows, Remy whispered something to Rogue. He smirked as she started snickering.

"I see you've all meet Remy." Xavier entered the room and was a little taken aback by all the confused looks he received. 

"Long story short," Hank spoke up, "he's on our side now."

All eyes fell on Remy as he shrugged. "Ya've got better _femmes _den Magneto." 

Rogue responded by punching him lightly in the shoulder. "Watch it, Swamp Rat," she warned him with a smile.

The other students were a little stunned. They'd never seen Rogue this happy, and it was thanks to the Cajun charmer.

"Oh, you have so, like, got to tell us all the details." Kitty smiled. The other girls in the room nodded their heads in agreement.

"So. How were your vacations?" Hank asked.

***

It was nearing midnight as the new recruits danced the night away, while the others were talking in small groups. Bobby and Scott kept stealing glances at the newest couple as they talked to Kurt. Logan sat on the couch with Ororo, watching the coverage of Times Square.

"I wasn't sure if you were going to be here tonight, Logan."

He smiled. "And leave you with this bunch? I'm not that evil."

Ororo chuckled softly. "Still, I'm glad that I have a friend to celebrate the coming of the New Year with."

He looked her in the eye. "Wouldn't miss it for the world." Glancing at the TV, he stood up with her. "Alright people, get ready."

"5!"

Xavier and Hank nodded at each other.

"4!"

The new recruits gathered together.

"3!"

Scott held Jean's hands in his as Kurt smiled at Kitty.

"2!"

Logan leaned in towards Ororo as she closed the distance.

"1!"

Remy smiled at Rogue and held her close.

"Happy New Year!"

They recruits started cheering, blowing on noise makers and yelling as Jean kissed Scott on the cheek. Kurt did the same with Kitty, who blushed in surprise. Ororo's lips meet with Logan's for the second time, but was filled with as much love as the first time. Remy lowered his head and kissed Rogue right above the forehead.

"Happy New Year, Swamp Rat."

"Happy New Year, _chere. _An' dis time, we toget'er." Hugging her to him, he smiled. _Dis be a good year fer change fer de both o' us._


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Don't own 'em, but give me time.

A/N: Sorry if this seems rushed or isn't as good as the other chapters, but I'm trying to battle a case of writer's block, and it's been winning for almost a month or two now. For people keeping track of my other story, I'm gonna try to make some progress on it soon, so look for another chapter soon. Happy Valentine's Day!

Unexpected Visitor

by

gambitgirl

"Mornin' _chere._"

"Hmm?" Rogue opened her bleary eyes only to see Remy standing in front of her bed. "What do ya want? Ah'm trying ta sleep." Closing her eyes again, she nestled deeper into the warm blankets.

"Remy know dis, _chere, _but he also know dat today is Valentine's Day."

Rogue's eyes flashed open. _Aw, no! _Sitting up, she noticed he was holding a tray in front of her. Glancing at him she sighed. "An' what's that?"

Remy looked at her innocently. "Dis? Nothin' special." He shrugged. "Remy jus' t'ought ya might wan' some breakfast, Cajun style." He rose his eyebrows expectantly.

She couldn't help but give him a small smile. _Swamp Rat did this for meh? Wait a minute. Can he even cook?_

As he placed the tray on her lap, she poked at the food with a fork. "What's wrong, _chere?_" 

Rogue looked at him. "You can cook?"

"_Oui._ Remy learn in da bayou."

"An' that's suppose ta make meh feel bettah?"

Remy glared at her mockingly and pointed at her food. "Eat." He stood up and walked towards the door. 

"Where are ya going?"

He faced her and smirked. "Remy got ta get evert'ing ready for tonight, _chere._" Remy closed the door behind him as Rogue heard Kitty getting up. 

"Morning, Rogue." Getting her clothes ready for the day, Kitty noticed a delicious scent in the air and glanced at Rogue. "What's that?"

Rogue just barely managed to keep the smile off her face. "Oh, nothin'. Remy just made meh some breakfast."

"Oh," she squealed. "That is, like, so sweet!" Kitty mock glared at her and crossed her arms. "I'll bet you're the only girl in the Institute who got breakfast in bed today."

Rogue smiled at Kitty and ate her food.

***

Rogue walked down to the kitchen to put her plate in the sink as everybody gave their morning greetings. 

"Would you like something to eat, Rogue?" Ororo was putting numerous plates of food across the table, swiftly avoiding the attacks of the hungry forks and knives.

"No thanks." Rogue turned and walked into the recreation room, intent on reading more of her book before leaving for school. 

Kurt looked at Bobby. "I don't think she's feeling vell."

"Maybe you should go check on her."

"No," Kitty interrupted. She blushed in embarrassment as everybody looked at her. "She, like, already had something. Remy brought it up to her."

Jean glanced at Scott, but directed her question at Kitty. "Isn't that sweet, considering it's Valentine's Day and all, that he made her breakfast in bed?"

Kitty nodded her head in agreement. "And Rogue told me that he has more planned for today."

Scott looked at the other male members of the table, visibly paling. Making eye contact with Kurt, he mouthed the words '_Valentine's Day?' _to which Kurt only shrugged. 

***

After breakfast, Scott offered to drive the male members of the Institute to school so they could do some last minute planning.

"Ok, guys. Vhat's the plan?" Kurt was met with blank stares from the others. 

Looking out the window, Bobby got an idea. "Whatever we decide to do, we should make it for everybody. You know, like a group thing." 

Scott glanced at Bobby. "That's a great idea!" He frowned. "But what can we do?"

The rest of the trip was made in silence as the boys tried to find a way to escape the wraith of the girls.

***

Rogue walked into school, flanked by Kitty and Jean.

"So what do you think Remy's gonna do tonight?" Jean glanced at Rogue.

Kitty giggled. "Something, like, really romantic." 

Rogue watched Jean and Kitty smile and shook her head in disgust. "He's probably already forgotten what today is." Stopping in front of her locker to get some books, she faced the two girls. "Anyway, ah'll bet he's got the girls chasin' after him, if he isn't doin' it himself."

Opening the small metal door, she jumped back in surprise as roses fell onto the floor in front of her. Everybody in the hall turned to look, curious to see who would give the quiet Goth flowers. 

Reaching in, Rogue took out a note that was taped to the inside and read it out loud. _"'Until tonight when the stars come out to plat and the moon is set free, Ah will be thinking of you, mon cherie.'"_

Jean and Kitty tried to stifle their laughter as Rogue tried to hide her blush, slamming the locker door shut. Following her, Jean whispered to Kitty. "Looks like the only girl he's chasing today is her."

***

It was the longest day of school that Rogue had ever gone through and she was happy to see it end. She didn't really mind school that much, but word had gotten around about the flowers in her locker and it seemed as though everyone wanted to know who her boyfriend was. Of course you had the people like Duncan who said she probably put them in here locker herself just for the attention.

When she got outside though, she noticed a large group of people surrounding some guy on a motorcycle. Thinking nothing of it, she started walking towards Scott and the others, intent on getting home and away from everybody.

__

"Chere!" 

Rogue turned around and saw that Remy was the center of attention in the large circle. _Of course ah shouldn't be surprised._ Sighing, she walked through the crowd who seemed a little surprised that she dared to barge in.

Taking off his helmet, Remy leaned down and took her hand, giving her a quick kiss and smirked at her. "Did ya get da flowers?"

Rogue rolled her eyes. 

"Remy take dat as a yes." Reaching back, he grabbed his extra helmet and held it out to her. "Ready?"

Rogue smiled as she put it on and climbed onto the motorcycle behind him.

"Wait a minute." One of the cheerleaders looked at Rogue who put her visor up. "You really do have a boyfriend?"

Rogue thought about it for a second before answering. "Yeah, ah guess ah do."

Without another word, she put her arms around Remy as he started the engine. Pulling back the throttle, they took off.

***

Bobby tugged at his tie. "You know, I'm really glad Remy was able to pull this off for us, but is it really worth doing all his chores for 3 months?" 

"Yes!" All the guys shouted in unison. 

"Have you ever seen a girl upset on Valentine's Day?" Ray asked, shuddering. "It ain't pretty."

Sam smiled. "Ah'm jus' glad that Rahne and Jubilee came fer a visit."

"I'm just glad that Amanda vas able to come." Kurt tried to smooth out the fur his face. 

Scott glanced at his watch. "Alright guys, let's go or were gonna be late." Walking down the hall, the guys' mouths dropped as they met with the girls, holding their hands. 

Jean was wearing a one-strap black dress that cut off at the knees, while Amara wore a strapless gown that stopped also stopped near her knees. Amanda wore a long black dress with two-straps that crossed in the back. Kitty wore a one-strap light blue gown that reached to her ankles. Tabby wore the same thing as Kitty, but it was red and reached her knees. Jubilee was wearing a long, dark blue dress with two-straps across the shoulders, while Rahne settled for a long deep green dress of the same style.

Tabby was whispering something to Ray, who was blushing a deep crimson. Bobby and Jubilee were catching up on things, as were Sam and Rahne. Kurt and Amanda were laughing together, noticing that Scott and Jean were silent, but blushing. Jaime and Kitty were the last ones down the stairs.

"So," Jaime spoke up. "I hope our date tonight will be better than the first one."

Kitty rolled her eyes. "Me too."

***

Rogue chuckled to herself as she watched the two cars take off and head for town. _Ah wonder what would've happened if Remy hadn't been able to pull this off for 'em? _Rogue was brought back to the present when she felt a warm hand on her shoulder. 

A gruff voice spoke. "Ya gonna be alright tonight, Stripes?" Rogue nodded her head.

"Remy's got something planned for later." She turned to face him. "What about you?"

Logan cleared his throat nervously. "I'm gonna take Ororo out to dinner and maybe a movie or dancing." 

Rogue laughed. "It's about time." 

Logan cocked an eyebrow at her and smiled softly. "That obvious, huh?" She nodded. "Well, guess I better get ready."

"Have fun." Logan waved in response. 

***

__

Dere, Remy thought happily. _Now ta get chere._ Walking downstairs, he found her reading. "Ready, _chere?_" 

Walking over, he took her hands and pulled her up. Rogue smiled at him. "Lead the way." Remy smiled back and took her to the roof.

Opening it for her, he watched her smile grow as she saw a table with chairs surrounded by roses that covered the ground. Off to the side, Rogue noticed a small stereo accompanied by the soft flow of gentle music escaping from its speakers. Behind the table, she noticed a blanket that faced the west side of the mansion. 

Remy guided her to one of the chairs, and help her in. He left for a second, only to return with their dinner. Rogue smiled as he set the plate in front of her and lit the candles in between them.

Rogue picked up her fork and started to eat. "Did ya make this too?"

Remy grinned at her sheepishly. _"Non. _Remy had it pre-ordered."

She laughed and he felt his heart soar. To have Rogue open up like this made him love her even more. _She jus' need da right person ta open up to. Maybe someone who's had a rough life too. Somebody like moi._ He smiled at her and started to eat.

***

"Thank ya, Remy." She snuggled closer into his warm body.

He glanced at her. "Fer what, _chere?_" After they finished eating, Remy brought her over to the blanket so they could watch the sun set together. 

"Everything you did for meh today. It was really sweet of ya."

He lowered his head next to hers. "Remy do it cause he care. And he happy dat you happy, _chere._" 

Rogue sighed to herself and watched as the sky turned from pink to purple. _Ah guess ah do like him. He took the time ta get ta know meh, and he doesn't even let mah powers get in the way. _She smiled sadly.

Remy noticed her frown and decided to intervene. _"Chere, _Remy couldn't help but get ya somethin' 'fore the day goes out."

Rogue looked into his eyes as he held out a small box. Grinning, she took it. "Ya didn't steal this, did ya Swamp Rat?"

Remy feigned hurt. "Aw _chere, _ya wound Remy." 

Opening the box, Rogue let out a small gasp of surprise. It was a platinum necklace with a matching pendant. It had an onyx backing, almost like a ying-yang with an emerald set in the middle. Remy smirked as he put it around her neck. 

"Remy, ah don't know what ta say." She shook her head and reached back to take it off but his hands caught hers. "Ah can't accept it."

"Why not, _chere?_"

Rogue looked at him almost pleadingly. "Ah didn't get ya anything."

He shook his head at her. "You're wrong, _chere._ Ya gave Remy da best gift today." At her confused look, he smiled. "You said Remy was your boyfriend."

Rogue looked at him, confused for a second. "Ah did, didn't ah?" She smiled. 

Wrapping his arms around her, Remy brought Rogue closer as the sun began its final descent. "Remy loves ya, _chere._" He gently kissed the top of her head.

"Ah love ya too, Swamp Rat."


End file.
